Rewind City
|zombies = }} |Zombies = |Unlock = World Key|image2 = |caption = An empty Rewind City lawn|image = File:Rewind City lawn.png|jalapeno = 4|Brain Busters = Wall-nut Bowling|difficulty = 4}} Rewind City is the 12th world in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It first released in January 1st, 2020 and Video 2 released in February 2nd, 2020. It brings out two premium plants, Retro Reed for Video 1 and Pubernip for Video 2. The main gimmick of this world is nighttime. So, that means no suns falling from the sky. The second main gimmick that introduced in Night 2 are boxes. Boxes scattered throughout the lawn as a stage hazard. Similar to Dark Ages tombstones, the boxes giving you suns, Plant Food, or nothing based on the icon that labeled in front of the boxes. Rewind City - Night 2 also brings up a surprise attack called "Special Delivery!". In this surprise attack, many Zombot Drones approaches the lawn and drop boxes in random tiles. The fourth main gimmick that added in Video 2 is lights off. Lights off happened once the wave starts. It appears randomly in each waves and the lights turned back on randomly. It prevents the player to see anything happens throughout the lawn. Lightning Reed can lights up 3x3 area of the lawn. It introduced in Rewind City - Night 20. The fifth main gimmick that added in Video 2 are neon tiles. When a plant placed in a neon tile, it bright up 3x3 area around them. When the player use Plant Food on a plant that located on this tile, it bright up in full area for 20 seconds. It appeared when the lights turned off. It also first introduced in Rewind City - Night 20. There are 5 new plants and 14 new zombies to encounter so far. Origins This world based on VidCon, a multi-genre online video tech conference, held annually in South California since 2010. As seen at the top right corner of the lawn, this place maybe takes place in 2019. Game Description Grab your tickets and enter to the world of 2019, where technologies and viral videos are still active. Meet some famous celebrities throughout the decades with some familiar faces. Plants and Zombies Plants Returning * Chilly Pepper : covers the lane into ice, leaving an ice tile right behind. New * Shampoo Vera : lobs shampoo liquid to smash the boxes. * Ampear : explodes instantly to electroduce zombies and can remove High Voltage Zombie's ability. * Havocado : a target plant that shoots explosive avocado seed that explodes in 3x3 area. * Huff-shroom : sucks up perfume clouds and blows out stinky cloud that stuns zombies in 1x3 lane. * Retro Reed : explodes on contact, turn all zombies around him into 8-Bit Zombies. * Pubernip Zombies : * Famous Zombie (and his variants) * Rewind Flag Zombie : sending a huge upload of zombie messages. * Construction Zombie : builds up a house when he reaches to the box. * High Voltage Zombie : moves faster and tougher when he's in the 6th-7th lane. * Paintbrush Zombie : spins around and stops herself in the 5th-6th lane. * Nerd Imp * Celebrity Gargantuar Levels } |1 | | |- |2 |Choice with | |1 |Money Bag |Boxes are first introduced |- |3 | | |2 |Pinata |Special Delivery level |- |4 |Choice | |2 |Money Bag | |- |5 |Choice | |2 |Money Bag | |- |6 | | |2 | |Wall-Nut Bowling level |- |7 |Choice with | |3 |Pinata | |- |8 |Choice | |3 |Money Bag |Objective : * Survive without putting plants on Dave's mold colonies |- |9 |Choice without sun-producing plants | |2 |Pinata |Last Stand level |- |10 |Choice | |2 | | |- |11 |Choice | |2 |Money Bag | |- |12 | | |3 |Money Bag |Wall-Nut Bowling level |- |13 |Choice | |2 |Pinata | |- |14 |Choice | |2 |Money Bag | |- |15 | | |3 |A note |Locked and Loaded level |- |16 | | |3 |Pinata |Objectives : * Survive a massive attack in Rewind City. * Survive without any lawn mowers |} Related achievements Gallery Rewind City lawn.png|Rewind City empty lawn. RC_LawnMower.png|Rewind City's lawn mower RewindCity_PartyLawn.png|Rewind City's lawn during the lights off. RC_SeedPacket.png|Rewind City's seed packet RewindCity_WorldIcon.png|World Icon Neon TileFunction.png|Lamp tile RC_Banner.png|Logo Trivia * Like Neon Mixtape Tour, this world's part segment named "Video" instead of "Part". ** Coincidentally, both of those world taking place at nighttime. ** However, unlike Neon Mixtape Tour, sun doesn't fall from the sky in this world. * This is the only world in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that taking place inside the building. * All zombies are based on real peoples. In this case, based on real youtubers. ** This world also based on VidCon. * The in-world music having some parts from the first game, remixing with some music from one of those YouTube Rewind videos. ** The musics are also followed with some human sounds in the background. *** The first wave was a remixed version of Moongrains from the first game, remixing some instruments from YouTube Rewind 2015, 2016, and 2017. *** The second wave was remixed version of Watery Graves and Rigor Mormist, remixing some instruments from YouTube Rewind 2014, 2015, 2016. *** The third wave was remixed version of Rigor Mormist, remixing some instruments from YouTube Rewind 2014, 2015, and 2017. *** The final wave was the remixed version of Cerebrawl, remixing some instruments from YouTube Rewind 2016, 2017, and 2018. * 8-Bit Zombies are making their second appearance in here, even without their jams. ** This is the reason why Retro Reed first released along this world. * Like Modern Day and Jurassic Marsh, the in-world selection seed music is similar to the first game's Main Menu music. * Unlike any worlds, Thyme Warp is used in here. ** Her ability and the name "Rewind City" is probably the main reason. * All special zombies in this world blinks during their ability (Paintbrush Zombie, High Voltage Zombie, Construction Zombie), idling animation, and faint animation. * All Imps in this world are female. Category:Nighttime areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 areas Category:Free-edit